


Lap Dance - Sort of...

by bluemadridista



Series: Tales from My Ask Box [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Crismes, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, Lapdance, M/M, No Smut, but a cute one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is drunk. And silly. And dancing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lap Dance - Sort of...

**Author's Note:**

> Dsclaimer: I own nothing. This isn't true.
> 
> I wrote this tiny ficlet for an anon on Tumblr. I have written several short little fics for people on Tumblr over the last couple of weeks, and I'll be posting them all here in a little series. I thought you guys might enjoy some of them. :)
> 
> **If you requested any of these on Tumblr, let me know, and I'll gift them to you here! :)**

“He has had way too much to drink,” Iker muttered to Cristiano who sat on a sofa beside him. The two of them were watching the newest member of the Real Madrid squad, James, stumble around the room with a bottle of champagne in his hand.

“He’s proud to be part of your team,” Cristiano said. “Let him be. He’s not hurting anyone. Look at him. All he does is stumble around... and everyone he bumps into gets a free dance.” Cristiano laughed as, right on cue, James bumped into Sergio, and started to wiggle his hips in front of the tall Andalucian. Sergio, drunk as well, started to grind against him.

“That’s enough!” Iker popped up from the sofa and marched over to disentangle his lover from the small Colombian.

James giggled and danced away. “James!’ Cristiano called out to him, and James’ eyes brightened.

He wobbled over to him, sucking on the large mouth of the champagne bottle. “Want a drink?” he asked, giggling.

Cristiano shook his head. “I saw you dancing over there...”

“I loooooove to dance!” James raised his arms in the air, and swiveled his hips. Cristiano laughed and watched as he attempted to spin in a circle. James lost his balance. The bottle went flying.

Cristiano caught the bottle before it crashed to the floor, and tugged James onto his lap before he crashed to the floor. 

“I’ve never danced like this before!” James cackled, and covered his mouth. His cheeks were blushed from the massive intake of alcohol.

“Like what?” Cristiano asked, placing the bottle of champagne onto the table next to the sofa. James would only spill it, and he never touched the stuff.

“Like this!” James ground his hips into Cristiano’s crotch for a moment, and then quickly raised up onto his knees - one planted on either side of Cristiano’s legs. “What - what do you call this?” he slurred, gyrating his hips, and flailing his arms above his head. 

“I honestly have no idea what you’re doing,” Cristiano said, laughing loudly.

“I am daaaaaaanciiiiiiiing!!!” James hollered, raising up onto his feet. He wobbled, and nearly fell.

Cristiano grabbed his ankles to stabilize him. James looked down at him, grinning. “What is it? What... the dance with the...” He stopped speaking, and wiggled his hips in exaggerated circular motions. “And the...” He thrust his hips forward, nearly smacking Cristiano in the face with his crotch. Cristano dodged him, laughing. “And the laps! What do you... I don’t know what it is.” He burst into a fit of giggles.

“It’s a lap dance, you idiot, but I’ve never seen one done quite like this...” Cristiano tried not to laugh, but a giggle burst out of him when James attempted to tug his shirt over his head.

“You...” He struggled with his tight t-shirt. “You... naked... lap dances.”

“You’re not even speaking in sentences anymore...”

“NAKED!” He shouted, fighting with his shirt. His arms were stuck up in the air, the shirt tangled around his neck.

A few of the other players glanced over when he shouted, but everyone was too drunk to care much. “You’re going to kill yourself,” Cristiano told him. He pulled him down to sit on his lap, and tugged his shirt back down.

“But lap dance... no more shirt.”

“Yes more shirt. No more lap dance.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading!! Leave some kudos and comments below if you liked the fic! xx


End file.
